


Laser tag

by Superawkwardhuman



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Crush, Birthday Party, End of story kiss, F/M, Fluff, Laser Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 14:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superawkwardhuman/pseuds/Superawkwardhuman
Summary: Sarah asks here crush to go to her birthday party and acts like a dork through out the whole thing.~~~I’m sorry the summary sucks. This is my first work. ÓWÒ





	Laser tag

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so enjoy. :-)

There I was, on a Friday afternoon just standing in front of my open locker. Holding the invitation in my hands debating whether or not to give it to him. I ran my fingers over the the the letters that spelled Zach. This was my last chance to give home the invitation. 

He probably doesn’t even want to come. I thought to myself. No! I don’t know that. He picks up his bag and pulls it on his shoulder. Now or never. I walk up to him as he is headed for the doors. 

“Hey Zach,” I say from a few steps behind him. He turns around once he hears his name. 

“Oh. Hey, Sarah. Isn’t your birthday this weekend?” Zach asks. 

His question takes me off guard and I stand there for a second before realizing he asked me a question. 

“Ye-yeah. It is.” 

“I thought so... Anyway happy birthday.” He says and then starts turning to leave. 

“Do you like laser tag?” I blurt out randomly. 

“Actually yeah, why?” He appeals. 

I had the invitation to him and my face turn a little pink. 

“I wanted to know if you liked laser tag for my party.” I say quickly glancing down at the floor. 

“Cool dude, I’ll see if I can make it.” He responds and swings his book bag off one shoulder to open a pocket. He then carefully slips the envelope into his binder. I look back up at him as he turns to leave, but he quickly turns back and walks up to me. “This is kinda weird but-“ He reaches up and scratches his head. “- what do you want for your birthday. I don’t really know what to get you. The last present I got for a girl was a Barbie doll for my little sister.” 

I giggle at his rambling and say, “I don’t really care. You don’t have to get me anything really.” 

He looks like he’s about to laugh, “Of course I’m gonna get you a present. It’s your 17th birthday! You know what I’ll just surprise you.” He then turns towards the doors to leave. 

I run out the other side of the school to get to my bus. On the bus ride home I imagine what he’s gonna come up with for my present. When I finally get home my mom is in the kitchen cooking dinner. 

“How was school today?” She asks 

“Great!” I exclaim and twirl before sitting into my chair. 

“Oh I see-“ my mom says stopping her chopping and putting one hand on her hip, “- you finally worked up the courage to ask Zach to your party. Haven’t you?” 

“Mom!” I groan. I put my head on my arms on the table, hiding my face.

“Okay, sweetheart. You win but only ‘cause your birthday is tomorrow.” Mom states. 

 

The Next Day--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

We are just finishing setting up the party room when people start arriving. Each person says “HI” and askes where to put the present. By the time everyone showed up the present table was completely full and we had some presents on the floor. But one person still hadn’t showed up. 

My best friend Sa’nya pulls me into a hug and brings me to the bathroom. 

“No honey, you can’t cry. It’s your birthday. Who cares if he didn’t come. He doesn’t deserve you if he can even bother to show up.” 

I blink several times to clear the tears from my eyes and smile. “Thanks Sa’nya.” 

We walk back out and the workers are counting people off for the two teams. We line up and get put in the blue team. They let the blue team go in on the right and the red team on the left. 

At first it’s all fun and games but it soon turns to an all out war of the teams. I got most of the shots because of when I used to go hunting in Georgia. 

I go to walk forwards but someone shoots at me. I quickly turn behind a little piece of wall and even out my breathing. There are only like five people left. I carefully turn and peek around the corner but the person who shot at me is long gone. 

I turn back around and a red team person is standing right in front of me. I gasp and back up against the wall. He walks towards me and puts his hand on the wall next to my head. He takes off his mask that for some reason only he is wearing and of all people … it’s Zach. He takes my head in his other hand and comes closer to me. 

Our bodies are just barely apart and he plants his lips on mine. At first I do nothing but stand there, but as he deepens the kiss I melt into him finally kissing him back. We stand there kissing each other for what seems like forever until we pull apart for a much need breath. 

He looks me in the eye and says, “Happy birthday.” He backs up and picks up his gun from the floor and shoots me. I stand there speechless as he walks away back into the game. 

After a minute my head screws back on and I take a few deep breaths. I grab my gun from the floor and walk to the exit as my vest glows bright blue to show I’ve been shot. 

The last person standing is my friend Sa’nya, who is probably secretly a secret agent. Once everyone comes back into the main room it’s time for me to open gifts. (Blue team won, even though it was four to one.) I’m handed gift after gift from friends and family until I get to one. The tag on this one says Zach on it. I didn’t think he’d actually get me a gift. I think. 

I open the box to reveal a necklace with a heart charm. I look closely at the charm but it’s half a heart with a Z on it. I look up at Zach and smile, even though I’m wondering where the other half of the heart is. 

After I got through the rest of the presents and thanked everyone it was time for cake. I pass out the slices and when I got to Sa’nya I ask my mom if she could pass out the rest. 

“Girl why were you so red when you walked out of the arena. You walked right past me like you were in a daze.” Sa’nya beckons putting a had on her hip. 

“Oh.My.God. You won’t believe what happened. So I was up against a wall and Zach came up to me and he-“ I glance around and lower my voice, “-he kissed me.” 

“WHAT! He kissed you!?” Sa’nya asks loudly. 

“Shhhh! Yes he kissed me.” I answer quietly. 

Sa’nya lowers her voice and asks, “What type of kiss was it? Was it like a peck, or like a movie long forbidden love kiss?” 

“Definitely forbidden love.” I say with a smile. Sa’nya cracks up laughing and so do I. Then someone taps on my shoulder and I turn around. Zach smiles at me and for a moment my eyes flick down to his lips, but then right back up to his eyes. 

“So I heard you guys talking about some kiss. Who’s first kiss were you guys obsessing over.” He says smiling and he turns to look at me, but by now my face is red as a cherry. 

“Mine.” I say hesitantly. 

“Oh really? And was he a good or bad kisser?” He asks. I look up at him and smile. 

“He was a very good kisser.” I say

“Can I talk to you?” Zach asks. I look at Sa’nya and she nods quickly before getting up and walking away. Zach sits down next to me. “So how do you like your gift?”

“Are you asking about the necklace or about the kiss?” I ask

“Both?” Zach asks scratching the back of his head. 

He looks nervous. Why is he nervous? I think to myself. “Both were amazing gifts, but I gotta say I liked the first one a bit more. Also i wanted to ask who has the other half of the heart?”

Zach blushes, actually blushes a little and pulls out his keys. Dangling with his keys is a little half heart. 

“I'm glad you liked my gifts. I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while now, Would you like to go to dinner with me?” Zach asks quickly. 

At first I'm stunned. Then I’m confused. “Aren't you dating Ria?” I ask

“God no. We broke up months ago.” Zack answers 

“Oh Ok. Then I'd love to go on a date with you.” I answer.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you enjoyed this I’d love for you to leave a like and comment. Constructive criticism is always loved.


End file.
